Clutch assemblies can selectively transfer torque from a driving shaft to a driven shaft. Currently employed clutch assemblies can include clutch packs having an array of interposed members. The interposed members can have facing surfaces including friction discs, such that the friction discs can be compressed to engage the clutch. The use of a clutch can result in the wear, lining loss, and compression set of the friction discs, resulting in an unpredictable engagement point of the clutch. The decreased capacity of the clutch can require replacement of the friction discs. Adjustment can be performed manually or automatically by various slack adjusting devices. Current adjusting devices can require complex worm wheel driven configurations which can be expensive to manufacture and assemble. The devices can also lack a direct bearing on the operation of the clutch such that the maximum torque transmitting capacity cannot be controlled. Self-adjusting clutch assemblies have been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,942; U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,022; U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,330; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,441; U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,999; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,649; U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,053; U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,345; U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,689; French Patent 2,753,503; G.B. Patent No. 744,362; G.B. Patent No. 1,365,613; G.B. Patent No. 2,305,475; E.P. Patent No. 1,568,905; and W.O. Patent Application 2008/138,297.